


I dreamed you were mean and had terrible hair

by thistreasurehunter



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: AU, Bad Dreams, Boyfriends, Boyfriends in the City AU, Boyfriends looking after each other, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Terrible hair, it was all a dream, nice!rafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: JJ has a bad dream and Rafe makes him feel better.
Relationships: Rafe Cameron/JJ
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	I dreamed you were mean and had terrible hair

JJ’s eyelids twitched, his fingers clenched and he awoke with a start. With his face smooshed into the mattress and eyes still mostly closed he reached with one hand towards the other side of the bed. Finding nothing, he turned his head and cracked his eyes open further and stared blearily to find the other side of the bed empty, covers drawn back. JJ rolled onto his back, bringing his hands up to scrub over his face and push his hair out of his eyes.

Hearing movement in the next room, JJ swung his feet out of bed and got up, pulling on a pair of faded blue boxers, before padding across the room and down the hall. He raked a hand lazily through his bedhead, leaving it sticking up even more than before. Hearing sounds in the kitchen, he walked in and straight over to his boyfriend who was standing at the stove, fixing something in a frying pan. JJ wrapped his arms around him tightly from behind, propped his chin on the broad shoulder and inhaled deeply. “Umm, that smells good.”

“Good morning to you too,” said Rafe, smiling and turning his head to nuzzle his nose against his boyfriends’ and catch his mouth in a quick kiss.

“Oh, yeah, morning,” JJ murmured against Rafe’s lips.

Rafe chuckled and turned back to the frying pan. JJ stayed where he was and just enjoyed holding the solid weight of his boyfriend and smelling the lingering scent of woody aftershave on his skin. Absently, JJ brought one hand up to ruffle though Rafe’s fluffy bedhead.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this koala impression,” Rafe teased. “But you might have to detach at some point to let me finish this.”

“Umm, don’t want to,” JJ hummed into the skin of Rafe’s neck, nuzzling behind his ear.

“Hey,” Rafe said, tilting his head to get a better look at his boyfriend, “everything okay?”

“No,” JJ sighed. “I had a horrible dream.”

Rafe smiled, shaking his head and huffing out a quick laugh.

“Go on,” he said, “what was it about?” He turned off the hob, moved the hot pan to the back ring and slowly turned in JJ’s arms so that they were facing each other.

“Well,” JJ said, hands resting on Rafe’s chest. “I dreamed we lived on an island, but we weren’t together, actually you were really mean and had terrible hair and kept wanting to fight me and you were also in a lowkey war with a drug dealer. And John B was there, I think he was hunting for treasure. Oh, and you shot the sheriff of the island.”

Rafe let out a laugh, “Really? JJ? I shot the sheriff?”

“Yes,” JJ replied earnestly. “You shot the sheriff. And you had really terrible hair.”

Rafe looked at his boyfriend, eyes sparking. “Wow, a genuine nightmare. I don’t know how your survived,” he teased. JJ frowned. “I mean, living on an island and going treasure hunting doesn’t sound too bad…” Rafe stated.

“It was,” JJ pouted, “it was awful. Did I mention you had really terrible hair?”

“What was so bad about my hair?” Rafe smiled.

“Oh, it was just dreadful,” JJ shuddered. “I don’t think I can accurately convey quite how horrific it was.” Rafe chuckled again. JJ brought his hands up to Rafe’s face and pushed his long, fluffy hair out of his eyes and pressed it back flat against his scalp. “You had it greased back like this.” JJ turned them so that Rafe could catch a glimpse of their reflection in the oven door.

“Eugh,” Rafe grimaced, “yeah, you’re right, that sounds awful.”

“It was,” JJ replied shuddering again. “Actually, this is giving me horrible flashbacks.” He lifted his hands and ruffled Rafe’s hair back into its usual tousled mess. “That’s better.”

Rafe looked at JJ fondly. “I’m sorry you had a bad dream, sweetie-pie.”

“Good,” JJ pouted.

“I promise I will never shoot a sheriff. I promise I will never fight you, or any drug dealers.” He smiled, “And if John B asks us to join him in any crazy treasure hunts, I promise we will say ‘No thank you’ and turn around and go and do something else instead.”

“And?” JJ asked.

“And I promise I will never do that truly awful thing with my hair ever again.”

“Good,” JJ said decisively.

“Right,” Rafe smiled, “now that we’ve got that sorted, how about you pass me a couple of plates and I can finish fixing our scramble?”

JJ got the plates and poured drinks as Rafe dished up. Then they both headed out to their balcony to sip coffee and eat breakfast and listen to the city waking up beneath them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing fanfiction and this is my first time writing both rafe/jj and also fluff. I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
